


Fangs for the memories...

by jinxed_wood



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another one of those mornings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs for the memories...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Written for BeccaDG for the fandom stocking over on LJ!

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes and eyed the room he was in. A motel? Really? How the hell had he ended up here - and why were the curtains closed?

And then the bathroom door opened, revealing Ianto, and it all came flooding back. The alien incursion down at the docks. The shadowy figure leaping out at him from the shadows. The sharp sensation of teeth biting into his flesh.

And then...

Nothing.

“How do you feel?” Ianto asked.

“I feel fine,” Jack muttered, said, “the wound ish already healed.” He paused. Since when did he have a lisp?

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. Obviously he was thinking the same thing. “Open wide,” he said.

Jack rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

“Well, that is new,” Ianto said, after a long pause.

“What the hell is _that_ shupposed to mean?” Jack asked.

“Um, quick question – you didn't let him _bite_ you, did you?” Ianto asked.

“ _What?_ Thatsh it – let me have that mirror.”

“What mirror?”

“The mirror you're hiding behind your back!” He lunged, trapping Ianto against the wall, and was momentarily distracted by Ianto's scent. “You wearing cologne?” he asked, sniffing.

“Uh, not exactly.”

Jack frowned. “You smell...different.”

You don't say?” Ianto said lightly.

Jack jerked the mirror out of his hand and looked at it...only to see nothing reflected back except the bed behind him. “Ianto,” he said flatly. “What the hell ish going on?”

Ianto gave him a brittle smile. “Well, its really quite simple. You've just become a creature of the night.”

Jack blinked and then probed his mouth with his fingers – and promptly cut himself on his teeth.

The scent of blood filled the air, and Jack's feet practically buckled beneath him. That smelt so _good_... his eyes fell on Ianto's neck.

“Don't even think about it,” Ianto said firmly. “I'm not on the menu.”

Jack smirked. “That'sh a firsht.”

“And I draw the line at shapeshifting in the bed,” Ianto said. “I've always been creeped out by bats.”

“I'm guesshing you're already working on a cure, sheeing as you're not freaking out right now.”

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. “You know, the lisp is kind of cute.”

“ _Ianto_.”

“Spoilsport,” he murmured. “And yes, Tosh and Owen are tracking down your 'Sire' as we speak. Apparently, a lot of the folklore is true – kill the Sire, cure the Childe.”

“And we're holed up in this motel because...?

“We wanted to keep you out of the way of... temptation,” Ianto said.

Jack grinned, revealing a sharp set of fangs as he leaned in. “. I think I see a flaw in your plan.”

“You can't drink blood,” Ianto warned, as Jack nuzzled his neck. “Or the change becomes permanent.

“Don't worry,” Jack purred as he undid Ianto's tie. “I may bite but I promishe I won't... _inhale_.”

Ianto sighed. “I'm so going to regret this.”

“Not if I do it right.”

 _FINIS_


End file.
